The Darkness of the Night
The Darkness of the Night is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 137th case of the game and the 45th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in The Woodlands, district of Fario. Plot Following a discovery pf the missing statements and new leads of Abismo, Mia and the player decided t return to the forest and find Gummer in hope to give more words from him about his late son's claims. As they walked towards the hut where Gummer lives on a heavy rain, a flock of crows suddenly flied though the team deeply in the forest. The team then decided o follow them and see what made then to go into that direction where they then approached a small pond with the infamous sacrificing stone. But something wasn't right there was a body pecking by crows. They approached closer and witnessed a disgusting discovery: Gummer's body was without any insides and eyes, his body literally dripped last drop of blood as his chest was seem to be completely destroyed. Retaining them self from puking the dinner, the team sent body to the morgue and started the investigation by exterminating a paintbrush pack which led to Adelina Crypto, a gothic abstract artist living nearby. Soon after the team found reasons to suspect a FSA head Flora Portugal that the team met shortly before but as well a gamer girl Kaila Martini. After Matilda finished the autopsy she said that the victim was either a devil or the killer had some big hate for them as she started to explain that originally Gummer was tied and then on alive his eyes were removed and even through all the pain he was still alive before the victim used a shotgun to shot his chest, carefully missing all vital partner an then forcefully stuffing a grenade that exploded his chest which is what killed him. She then said that the killer collected his all insides and untied him but that they left a little quote from Leonardo da Vinci. Shortl after the team decided to stuck in the station and recap the case when Abbi came to the team saying that a dog outside was dragging human guts. As they rushed outside they witnessed a police dog dragging gut towards the entrance but no supervisor anywhere. The team quickly picked up the insides and sent them to the lab as they inspected the dog's collar to discover that his owner is their fellow colleague and friend Bruno Filipovich. The team progressed their investigation more as they found reason to have a police academy student Leonidas Lupo. The team again spoke to Kaila after the team found that the victim almost shot her with a rifle. As well they approached Flora after discovery that she wanted to kick the victim out of the hut so she could've claim his property for her space agency and LUMIA. A moments later, as the team recap the case a rain started to be faster when all of the sudden a howl was heard as a pair of glowing yellow eyes started to stare at the team. As the glowing eyes approached closer, Mia was ready to pull a gun when Leonidas with Bruno stepped in front and like with a magic the thing suddenly vanished in the dark, leaving a pair of smashed eyes that the team exterminated closer to confirm that they belong to the victim but that there was also dirt from the pit which they invested again and found that the victim tried to force Adelina into drug usage, but as well that Leonidas stole the victim's rifle to stop him from hunting the animals. The team then talked to Bruno again when the team discovered that he spent the time often with the victim. As the rain slowly stopped, the team finally put the puzzle together and arrested Adelina. As she denied on first, the team started to pressure her more until she cracked and confessed. She said that she had no control over her body. As Mia asked her on what she means she back away and dropped her brush saying that it was all the victim's fault. She started to explain how when she was younger her parents would often visit Gummer and that she remembers good things about him before he started to go into strange circles. By time her family and Gummer distanced but she still visited him sometimes. She then explained how in recent years Gummer started to act strange and one day couple of years ago he approached her in the drunk stadium for not-so-holy actions but that she pushed him a way and escaped, cutting all contacts with him after the event. She then grabbed her hair and said that he was searching for her with a strange group of people and that a year ago they discovered her location and together with a person named Abismo kidnapped her and took to the strange place. She then fell down on her knees remembering the horrors she passed thought. Now having a broken voice she said that the place was torture chamber and that Gummer attended to cut her pieces by pieces. She then took of her bandana around forehead and revealed a scar on her scalp as well as half-cut ears. She formed a tears in her eyes as she explained that she suffered to escape but that she didn't succeed which caused Gummer to lock her in the small cage in a very dark room like a bird and feed her once in a week which almost led to become mentally broken but that one day a mysterious person approached and when she though that it was her end, the person slashed the bars of the cage and led her free. She said that she will always remember the that yellow eyes of a charming man who freed her. She then broke into tears again, saying that she thought all this months that her traumas passed but that a few days ago she saw Gummer hunting. Breaking into tears again she said that everything came back to her like in a movie, humiliation, abusing, pain and evil laugh of his strike her hard and made her mind crazy which made her to flee the spot she saw him and turn her place upside down until she found what she needed: Inspiration. She then went and about all equipment, spending all the money she earned and (in that moment) regretting nothing went to face her dark past. She then stood up when her head start to ache, saying that she remember nothing after that but that she remember having that psychopathic laugh over the destroyed body, the same one Gummer had while torturing her. She then run to her worktable, grabbing a box cutter to cut her veins as a punishment for her sins. In a quick act, Mia stopped her and gave her a warm hug to calm her down. Day after, at the trial, Judge Lawson considered the actions of Adelina and decided to not sentence to prison but rather to issue a report for psychological institution where experts would help her to recover from traumas she suffered during the past years. After the trial, the team returned to the station to look deeper into all this thing about Aismo, Gummer's involvement and the night secrets this district had to offer. In that time, Felix approached the team, telling them that he has urgent news he need to tell to the team. As well, Bruno came and asked for the player's assistance. The player went to see what Bruno want before joining Felix. Bruno told the team that recently he received a lot of complaining from Kaila and that he would need a help from the player to speak with her about the issue. They went to Kaila who started to scream on the police's irresponsibility. the team calmed her down and then she said that a strange beast with golden eyes lurk around her place very often and that she wants it killed. They asked hr if she can give more information but she just said that often comes from directions of the pit where many bad people hang out. The duo them swapped the scene and found a strange carving. After the lab analyses the team was informed by Jason that the carving represent a gift towards the higher power, like how people in ancient time gave sacrifices for gods and that he found initials F.P. or Flora Portugal as well as traces of the drug Zemiq. The team went to speak with her but she just said that it's nothing important and that the best solution is to do not search for any beasts as they don't exist as well that she never heard for anything called Zemiq and that they should leave her alone. Back to the station, Mia and the player spoke with Felix about his discovery where he said that while cleaning his desk he discovered a forgotten article about the mysterious experiment that happened about year ago and found Gummer's name mentioning in the text as well that the cop investigating the case was Diego, which made Mia to remember that after that case he was often around Ranger's house, making them to go there and search is more. After searching they discovered a locked cabinet which code the player cracked in no time as inside were piles and piles of documents. Unable to search them all by themselves the team sent all the documentation to the tech duo who after a bit of time managed to dig up the important ones and informed the team that Gummer was in the LUMIA's project that involved experiments on humans and in close ties with Roberto's "brothel subjects" but that they also mentions a name of Doctor Ronald Crazy, a mad scientist who managed to reborn a person as a neohuman. They went to speak to him again but he tried to wash himself, saying that he would never be part of those projects and that the team should let him to work in peace but then he slipped the information that he had some deals with certain Abismo. Now with no escape he also confessed and place where they met. The team then returned to the place of meeting and searched around, finding a mysterious tool with a strange vials inside. After Julian analyzed the tool he said that the tool is a DNA absorber and that one of the vials was already been used on Adelina. In hope to find more about this the team visited her once again but before the team left Jason said that they should bring and the machine in order to trigger her memories. Adelina, upon seeing the machine, freaked out and said that she don't want to back into Woodlands asylum. The then moved the machine away and started the interrogation where Adelina confessed that in first days of her abductions he was in the room of the Woodlands asylum, infamous asylum known for ruthless methods of treating people and that they did some things to her. They thanked for the cooperation and returned to the station. Inside the station the team informed Chief Loukas about the finding about Abismo and all human experimentation mysteries in general. Concerned for the asylum who still operate and now knowing that it's one of LUMIA's belongings he said that there is no time to lose and told the player that go to the asylum and search every single corner of it in order to get to the bottom of this conspiracy. Summary 'Victim' * Gummer (Found inside the forest, his guts and eyes removed) 'Murder Weapon' * Grenade 'Killer' * Adelina Crypto Suspects ACryptoSFB.png|Adelina Crypto FPortugalC45SFB.png|Flora Portugal KMartiniSFB.png|Kaila Martini BFilipovichC45SFB.png|Bruno Filipovich LLupoC45SFB.png|Leonidas Lupo Quasi-Suspect(s) FDunlapQC45SFB.png|Felix Dunlap RCrazyQSFB.png|Ronald Crazy Killer's Profile * The Killer watches Ice P Show. * The Killer quotes Leonardo da Vinci. * The Killer uses gun polisher. * The Killer is under 150 lbs. * The Killer wears nail polish. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Night of the Moon 3 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:The Woodlands